


ILYA (AKA That Fic Where Jongin Wears a Skirt)

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Setty's Kink Fics [8]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing Kink, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Baekhyun has a new kink and Jongin indulges him.





	ILYA (AKA That Fic Where Jongin Wears a Skirt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eri1485](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri1485/gifts).



> So it's not the new year without me posting a filthy smut fic to bring it in. I'm a bit rusty, so please forgive me. But it was tons of fun to write! Title is from a song called ILYA by Fly by Midnight ^^ Also this is unbetaed but I still hope y'all enjoy~
> 
> This is also a gift to my lovely wifey <3

 

There was something about Jongin's legs that made Baekhyun want to see him in a skirt. He wasn’t sure if it was how shapely they were or the fact that they were long, or even if it was the fact that Jongin had taken to shaving his legs recently for no other reason than “just because”. Now they were smooth like homespun honeyed silk and Baekhyun could not stop touching them.

It had been a passing thought, really. One that flitted in and just as it was leaving Baekhyun plucked it with his fingers and held on tight. Jongin would look so  _ hot _ in a skirt. After that, Baekhyun was plagued with the image. He could not get it out of his head. The very idea of Jongin wearing one of his crop tops coupled with a nice skirt had Baekhyun hardening in a second.

Hell, Baekhyun had even taken to googling skirts and searching up cross-dressing forums to gain some insight. He knew it wasn't a fetish, he didn't  _ need _ Jongin to wear a skirt to get off. They both pleased each other well and quite often. No, this was definitely a kink. Something that Baekhyun wanted to maybe dip his toes into. The only problem was getting Jongin to go along with it as well. Or so he thought.

 

“Hey baby,” Jongin said as he waltzed in the front door. His large woven sweater was coming up in the front and exposing that cute sliver of skin just above the waistband of his lax-fit jeans. Baekhyun swallowed. 

“How was shopping?” Baekhyun asked, carefully trying to calm his racing pulse – or at least stop it from heading south so quickly. He’d always been easy to turn on. And Jongin could do that without even doing anything at all. He was just so undeniably attracted to him.

Jongin flung the bags on the couch and hurriedly ran back to pull Baekhyun over to his spoils. “I got some things we both needed. Some things I wanted, and a little surprise!”

Baekhyun looked at his eager face and whimpered. Jongin was so damn cute it hurt him. “Oh really? What did you get? And how is Chanyeol by the way?”

Jongin grabbed a bag and held it out for Baekhyun to grab a handle. He answered as he dug around and pulled out several shirts. “He's good! Been a bit mopey since Junmyeon went on his business trip, but today cheered him up.” He held up a royal blue shirt in front of Baekhyun. “You needed more dress shirts. Do you like it?”

Baekhyun gingerly took it from Jongin's hand and held it up against his chest. It was silky smooth and looked like it'd fit his shoulders nicely. He beamed at Jongin. “I love it. I'll even wear it to tomorrow's show.”

Jongin pulled out another dress shirt with the same blue accents but was mostly white. “I got one for myself too. People won’t know what to look at, you’re art or us! We'll look great together.”

Baekhyun leaned over the bags and kissed Jongin's lips. “Don't we always?”

“Mmm, true,” Jongin replied.

They parted and Jongin continued going through the bags, revealing some nice slacks that Baekhyun had eyed the last time they were out together, two packages of boxers for both of them – Jongin had lamented that his had holes in them and it was about time they bought new ones, and finally some casual shirts, jeans, and – well he didn't open the last bag quite yet and Baekhyun never got to see what was inside of it despite his attempts at peeking. It was without a brand name on the bag but it rang some bells in the back of his mind. 

They chatted as Jongin and Baekhyun put away the clothes in the armoire. Finally, when everything was organized, Jongin put the last bag on the bed and led Baekhyun over in front of it. He draped himself around Baekhyun’s shoulders, his hair tickling Baekhyun’s face.

“So the other night when you thought I was asleep, you screen shared the porn you-”

Baekhyun jumped. “Oh my God, no! I am so so-”

Jongin waved a hand, grinning. “It's fine, babe, really. In fact, I'm glad you did that because…” He picked up the bag and handed it to Baekhyun. “It inspired my shopping trip.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “You didn't…”

“Oh but I did,” Jongin sing-songed.

His heart was racing as he realized why he had recognized the bag. It had been the lingerie store that his older sister always dragged him to back when they were younger. Slowly, he pulled the stuffing paper out, hands shaking. In the bottom of the bag was plaid fabric. He glanced up at Jongin, eyes questioning. 

“You forget that I know you well,” Jongin said and snaked his arms around Baekhyun's middle. “Also you're really bad at being subtle.”

Baekhyun snorted, “What gave me away?” He couldn’t believe that Jongin was taking this so well.

“Other than the porn?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Yes other than the porn, dummy.”

Jongin nuzzled his neck, kissing it softly. “You talk in your sleep.”

Baekhyun jerked. “I do not!”

Jongin released him and spun him around, “You definitely do. And your mind is diiiiirty,” he teased. 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up. How dare he feel embarrassed in his own house. He punched Jongin playfully. “You bully. What did I say?”

“ _ Jongin that skirt looks so nice on you. Lemme fuck your tight little ass while you wear it. Oh fuck, baby, you look so hot _ .” Jongin said in a mock-husky-sleepy voice. “There was more, but I kinda got really horny and jerked off next to you soooo…..”

Baekhyun felt like crawling under the blankets and hiding, but Jongin didn't seem to be making fun of him because of the skirt thing, just that he said it in his sleep. Which made him cringe internally a bit less.

“So you bought a skirt?”

Jongin shook his head. “I bought a schoolgirl outfit.”

And that was when Baekhyun jizzed in his– kidding, but he wanted to. The idea of Jongin in a schoolgirl outfit lapped the skirt twice - no three times, leaving the concept dead in a ditch. Baekhyun let out a tiny squeak. He might just have the world's best boyfriend in the entire universe.

“But why?” Baekhyun asked. He eyed Jongin’s figure up and down, gaze lingering on Jongin’s tight waist. Oh he was so fucked.

Jongin was already pulling out the garments and laying them flat on the bed. “Because I love you, duh. Now, get out of here while I change,” he said with a cute smirk.

He then pushed Baekhyun out the bedroom door and shut it firmly. Through the wood he said, “You better prepare for the best night of your life.”

As if Baekhyun could get any more excited at this point. He practically ran to the sofa, already painfully hard and straining against his pants. He pulled them off, leaving his boxers half down his legs and then started pulling them back up, what if Jongin wanted him to keep his clothes on? He looked back to the door and then decided it would be better to just be stark naked. 

While he waited, he poked at his thighs and played with his erection, pulling it down and letting it snap back up. He hadn’t been this hard in a long time. But leave it to Jongin to bring his body straight back to his younger days. He swore he forgot they were in their thirties every time Jongin smiled.

Then, the door opened and Jongin stuck a single leg out and lifted it burlesque style. From the tips of his toes to just about mid-thigh, there were perfectly white stockings. The elastic hugged Jongin tightly, making his flesh crest over the edges in the most aesthetic of ways. Baekhyun had to sit on his hands and plant his feet flat to stop himself from jumping up and immediately sinking his teeth into Jongin’s thick thighs. God damn if he didn’t have a really fucking hot boyfriend.

“Like what you see?” Jongin teased and then pulled the door the rest of the way open. 

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn’t dreaming as he literally drooled over the sight of Jongin. He clamped his jaw shut and wiped the corner of his mouth. Jongin looked good enough to eat. He was glowing, and the crisp white of the tied school-girl top made Jongin’s skin look like brown sugar. The hem of the skirt ended a few inches about the stockings which only served to make Jongin’s legs look even longer. The stockings made the curves of his legs stand out. They were endless and Baekhyun found himself wanting to rut against them.

Jongin swayed his hips playfully, his dick making the skirt lift up. He smirked, knowing full well how much he was affecting Baekhyun, whose whole body trembled. That was...diabolical. Baekhyun had bitten off more than he could chew because Jongin was taking to this like an fish to water.

He walked towards Baekhyun, making sure each movement was elegant and played with the hem, lifting it and teasing Baekhyun as he stopped right in front of him and bent over. Baekhyun fell back into the cushions, letting out a low whistle as he caressed the sides of Jongin’s legs, eyes wide.

“How the fuck?” He didn’t finish the question because his mind was overrun with desire to do unimaginable things to Jongin in that moment.

Jongin looked around his legs and wiggled his butt. The skirt was just long enough to cover his cheeks, but not enough to hide the goods. Specifically the butt plug he had put in. It was the one with the pink heart-shaped gem on the base. Baekhyun wet his lips and dove head first, not even giving Jongin warning because he couldn’t help himself. 

“Fuck, I love you so much,” he said as he kissed along the curve of Jongin’s cute little butt. He nipped him, loving the sound of surprise Jongin made.

“I know,” Jongin replied. He gently pushed Baekhyun back, ignoring his protests and then straddled him on the sofa. “We’re doing things my way,” he added, pushing Baekhyun flush against the sofa and grinding slowly.

Even though the skirt was hiding Jongin’s dick, Baekhyun could still see the fabric tenting as Jongin grew hard. Lips crashed down onto his and he sighed into Jongin’s mouth while the taller rolled his hips, making their lengths touch.

Jongin moaned against the corner of his mouth, and moved to whisper in his ear, “I bet you really want to fuck me in this skirt, huh? Want to see it slide up my waist and leave my ass exposed, yeah?”

Baekhyun shuddered. He couldn’t even speak, just nod his head as he swallowed. Jongin was hitting all his buttons.

“Or maybe you want me to fuck you? Wouldn’t that be hot, being fucked by me in a skirt? Your dick is throbbing at the thought of it,” he said as he circled his fingers around Baekhyun’s member. Slowly he stroked him, whispering dirty words until Baekhyun could barely take it. He was close to cumming, but that was when Jongin’s hand disappeared.

_ Oh, so we were playing this game? _ Baekhyun thought. His dick was slick with precum from tip to balls, but he didn’t care. He was too preoccupied with the way Jongin had taken his hand in his and was guiding it beneath the skirt.

The moment Baekhyun closed his fingers around silky skin, Jongin let his head fall back, mouth popping open as a moan came out. “Stroke me like that, baby. Under the skirt. Don’t you dare lift it.”

Baekhyun’s cock twitched, but he eagerly did as he was told. Just watching his hand move beneath the fabric was making his core tense. That and the way that Jongin had grabbed the back of the sofa and was using it to aid him as he rolled his hips into Baekhyun’s capable hands.

Baekhyun touched Jongin’s waist, playing with the band of the fabric as his hand stroked Jongin faster. He wanted to bring him to the edge and then leave him to catch his breath. If tonight was going to be the best he’d ever had, then he wanted to make it last.

Jongin huffed, moans turning breathy as Baekhyun focused on the very tip of his dick. He thumbed the slit, rubbing his precum over the soft skin and enjoying the texture. He wanted to see Jongin’s hard dick, blushed pink against mauve skin, but for now he’d settle for touch alone.

Trailing his free hand up Jongin’s side, he pulled the knot of the top out and fixed his mouth to one of Jongin’s hardened nipples. He swirled his tongue around the little nub and then sucked, relishing Jongin’s whimper as he grew closer to overstimulation.

“I wanna blow you, but you have to promise me you won’t cum yet,” Baekhyun said against Jongin’s skin. He looked up at Jongin, still lapping at his nipple waiting for his response.

Jongin nodded, lips swollen from biting down on them so hard. “Okay.”

“Good,” Baekhyun smiled. He gently pushed Jongin off him and led him around the sofa to the back. “I need you to stand, too.” He wanted to act out a scene he’d seen in a video where the guy wearing the skirt was being blown and the skirt kept covering the other guy’s face. For some reason it was so hot to him.

Baekhyun immediately fell to his knees and began kissing the strip of skin between the hem and the stockings once more. He sucked a mark on Jongin’s inner thigh, using his hands to force his legs open wider and whispered, “Mine.”

“Yeah,” Jongin replied. He was nearly gone and Baekhyun hadn’t even put his mouth on his dick.

Baekhyun glanced up, seeing that Jongin’s eyes were screwed shut and his chest was heaving. His fingers dug into the back of the sofa and he started to sink but then leaned against the sofa, his legs obviously weak from Baekhyun’s touch. He loved making him like this. Slowly, Baekhyun pulled the elastic and let it snap back. Jongin shuddered.

Roaming his hands up and down Jongin’s legs, part of him wanted to just bend Jongin over the back of the sofa and have at him, but a bigger part of him just really really wanted to suck him off under that skirt. 

Settling back on his heels, Baekhyun slid his palms between the waistband of the skirt and pressed them flat on Jongin’s tummy. Sometimes he really noticed the contrast of their skin tones. His paleness against Jongin’s more tan skin. It looked so good together. 

Baekhyun ducked his head under the skirt. The hem covered his face, but he could see all that he wanted to see at this moment. He kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth in one fluid motion. It was his favorite move.

Jongin gasped, legs trembling. “God- Baekhyun- fuck!” he hissed.

Baekhyun smiled around his dick. Yep, he had Jongin right where he wanted him. Unable to see him, Baekhyun relied on his imagination for Jongin’s expression and that was more than enough for him. He curled his fingers around his own length and stroked as he sucked Jongin off. He was hard enough to cut glass and every slide of his fingers had his hips rolling forward. 

The scratch of the fabric tickling his face with every bob of his head. Baekhyun slurped, really making this blowjob messy. He slipped his hands back up the waistband and gripped Jongin’s hard, forcing him to stay still while he sucked the ever-loving life out of him through his dick. He swirled his tongue, making obscene sounds and popped off Jongin’s dick with a nice little sound.

“Why do I like this so much?” He asked mostly himself.

“L-legs,” Jongin panted, face lax and eyes misted with lust and pleasure. He was flushed with a pink tinge from his cheeks to just past his collar bones. “My legs, yeah?”

He was right. Before returning to sucking Jongin off, Baekhyun kissed from Jongin’s shins to his thighs once more leaving marks on his inner thighs. “I do love your legs.”

Dotted in random places, Jongin’s skin was marred by Baekhyun little love bites and marks. Some were already turning a nice deep red and others a soft pink outline from Jongin’s groin to the elastic. Baekhyun circled one with a finger and then kissed Jongin’s dick lightly. 

“Fuck me until you come, and then I’ll bend you over this sofa and make a real mess of you,” Baekhyun said as he stood and braced himself over the arm of the sofa. 

He gathered all the cushions so that he could have something to lean on. Once that was done he spread his cheeks, and prepared himself quickly, entirely too eager and knowing that Jongin had about two minutes left in him before he exploded. He could really only take so much stimulation to his dick before he came and Baekhyun found it cute. 

There was a slight sting as Jongin entered him due to Baekhyun’s hasty preparation, but it soon left as more lube was added and Jongin found a rhythm. The skirt’s fabric brushed over his ass and Baekhyun thought maybe he’d screwed up because that was hot, but when he looked over his shoulder at Jongin, now only clad in the skirt and stockings, fucking him cautiously as he fought his orgasm, Baekhyun moaned.

“Fuck me like that yeah. Nice and slow baby,” Baekhyun said.

Jongin obliged. His thrusts halting and slow. He was holding onto Baekhyun’s waist tightly, like that was going to be enough to stave of his climax, but Baekhyun knew him so well. He reached and pulled Jongin down onto his back and fumbled to find his mouth. They kissed briefly as Jongin’s body shuddered and Baekhyun could feel the twitching of his dick inside him.

“I-I can’t-” Jongin gritted. He spasmed, mouth breathing hot air into Baekhyun’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him and came with abandon.

They stood there panting for a moment before Jongin sheepishly apologized. “Sorry. You just felt so tight and good.”

“It’s okay, I edged you too hard.” Baekhyun laughed it off. He was still rock solid and just looking at Jongin all frazzled had him wanting to fuck him senseless. He slid off Jongin’s dick, grabbed a throw from the sofa and cleaned himself quickly before bending Jongin over the arm of the sofa.

“Yeah, you did,” Jongin replied. “You know I’m sensitive.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said as he carefully removed the plug and coated his dick with lube. 

He was aching to be inside of him, to climax. He needed to so badly after all this edging. And Jongin’s stretched hold took him so easily. He slid right in, and adjusted the skirt, grabbing a handful of it and using it like the reigns of a horse as he fucked Jongin.

Jongin buried his face into the sofa cushions, moans falling from his lips like sweet drops of honey. Baekhyun gripped the skirt tighter and he thrusted a little faster, chasing his nearing orgasm.

Jongin just looked so good. Thick thighs spilling over the stockings – now coming off from the friction of the carpet at his toes so they were mostly at his knees and left Jongin helpless for purchase so he leaned harder into the sofa, which lifted his ass even more into the air.

Baekhyun released the skirt, fitting his hands into the perfect spots at Jongin’s hips. He entered Jongin once and then the familiar coil of heat boiled until he was crying out Jongin’s name in a half whine, half breathless shout as he came  _ hard _ .

“Baby, I love you,” Baekhyun panted as he flopped on his back.

Jongin was still face-deep in the sofa cushions and with shaking arms he pushed up and let out a breathless chuckle. “I know. I love you too.”

Baekhyun kissed his back, kissed everywhere he could and squeezed Jongin tight. “No, I mean I really love you. Like I want to squeeze you so tight that my body just morphs inside of you and I become you or consume you or something.”

Jongin laughed for real this time. “Your post-climax brain is really cute.”

Baekhyun hummed. “I just feel so close to you right now.”

Jongin laughed again, the rumbles in his chest sending vibrations into Baekhyun. And Baekhyun just nuzzled him harder, pressing his face against his skin and trying his damndest to melt into him. Tonight had been the best night of his life.

“Maybe you should wear the skirt next time?” Jongin offered.

Baekhyun nodded and hummed more; kissing Jongin and showering him with affection. Maybe he would. But for right now he just really wanted to be mushy and soft with his amazing boyfriend. 

“Shh, just let me bask in the afterglow.”

They did just that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, then please leave some kudos and comments ^^  
> I'm thinking of maybe reviving my kinktober by just doing a year long kink series of different groups and pairings. If you're interested in that, let me know!  
> If you want to read more kinks from me, please feel free to submit through the form linked below~  
> [Submit Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSchTUcmfMLGy8bhPL6oZxCWk3L6GkMY2_zN4PznW7cmYfbq0A/viewform)  
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaillingme) and if you have questions, feel free to ask below or send them [ here](https://curiouscat.me/KaillingMe).  
> Until next time~


End file.
